


Rembulan Ripuh, Rembulan Rapuh

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Soma datang padanya di jam 1 siang, terlihat begitu kecil dengan hatinya yang lelah dan patah.
Relationships: Gatra Nararya/Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rembulan Ripuh, Rembulan Rapuh

Gatra tak menyangka kalau patah hati bisa membuat Soma mengetuk pintunya di jam 1 siang.

Mereka tak lebih dari teman tidur di Sabtu malam. Teman berbagi tubuh, teman melepas nafsu. Soma bukan orang yang suka mencampuradukkan kehidupan pribadi dengan urusan selangkangan (padahal, bukankah keduanya sama-sama pribadi?), maka Gatra hanya hidup baginya di atas jam 12 malam. Namun, lihatlah kali ini, lelaki itu bergelung di ranjangnya dengan baju tanpa desahan.

_Entah mengapa kau terlihat menyusut; aku bertanya-tanya, awan sendu di wajahmu kah musababnya?_

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada kekasih sebelah tangan; si sosok yang namanya Soma jeritkan di ujung senggama mereka alih-alih namanya. Terima kasih karena sudah punya pacar. Terima kasih karena Soma patah hati dan kepadanya ia berlari.

“Dia tidur sama pacarnya semalem,” Soma membuka pembicaraan, namun matanya terkunci pada layar ponsel; entah ia melihat apa. “Hampir setengah taun, lho. Dia sering nginep; aku kira mereka udah tidur bareng paling nggak di tiga bulan mereka pacaran. Ternyata semalem itu perdana. Itu anak kuat iman, ya.”

Sepertinya Soma mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Informasi itu mengalir tanpa beban. Gatra cuma menggumam seraya duduk di sisinya, lengan mengulur jemari menyentuh surai hitam halus (mengapa rambut Soma lebih halus dari rambut lelaki kebanyakan? Seperti rambut perempuan yang terawat).

“Ceweknya cantik. Pertama liat, aku langsung inget Audrey Hepburn. Mirip apanya, ya? Mungkin _vibe-_ nya. _Dreamy._ Bikin pengen nonton ulang _Breakfast at Tiffany’s._ Rambutnya juga gitu, digelung ke atas. Pake poni. Audrey, Adria. Cantik.”

Seumur-umur, tak pernah ia tahu Soma bisa nyerocos panjang-lebar. Di malam hari, lebih banyak rintih manja keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka memang tak pernah lebih dari permainan fisik belaka. Apakah di siang hari Soma memang sebawel ini?

“Kamu juga cantik.”

“Aku laki-laki.”

“Laki-laki juga bisa cantik.”

Mata indah itu berputar sementara si empunya mendengkus tapi tersenyum. Tersenyum tapi pahit. _Pahit tapi indah._

_Kau rapuh tapi indah. Kau indah ketika ripuh, ketika rapuh._

“Gala banyak yang naksir. Dulu kuliah banyak yang deketin. Di kantornya sekarang juga. Kalo lagi _event,_ suka dilirik adek-adek _volunteer._ Tapi nggak ada yang bener-bener nyantol sama dia, tuh. Itu artinya, Dri beda dari yang lain.”

Soma beranjak duduk di pangkuannya. Ia kira mereka akan berciuman, namun pemuda itu hanya diam di sana dengan pipinya menumpu di bahu Gatra. Ia biarkan Soma berlabuh sejenak di dirinya; ia memeluk tubuh itu yang terasa lebih mungil dari biasa.

“Kamu sedih, ya?”

“Iya.”

“Kesepian?”

“Iya.”

Tak ada penyangkalan. Soma tak malu mengakui bilurnya. Mungkin ia sudah habis tenaga, atau karena ini Gatra, maka tak perlu ia berpura-pura.

Soma jatuh di dekap Gatra jam 1 siang. Dengan baju tanpa desahan, hanya ketambahan satu hati remuk redam.


End file.
